The Red Rose of Crims
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU: Focuses and adds to Iracebeth, the Red Queen of Crims. Starts where she first appeared and goes beyond where she and Stayne are exiled to the Outlands. With shades and hints of Iracebeth/Stayne and Iracebeth/Hatter. Uploaded Ch3.
1. The Red Queen of Crims

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Iracebeth, Red Queen of Crims had enough. No sooner did she walk away that someone had the audacity to steal some of her treats. Tea had been set up for her in the garden and she had stepped away to admire her red roses. Sure enough, three of her Cranberry Tarts went missing. Bristling with anger, Iracebeth shouted to the lead red card soldier to round up the servants. She planned on how she was going to make an example of the culprit as she walked to her throne room with her court in tow.

After the Red Queen brusquely threw open the double doors to her throne room, she yelled.

"_SOMEONE has stolen three of my TARTS!" _

She stood at the entranceway of her throne room for a moment. Seething, she held her roiling anger in check but barely as her fingers twitched in rage. Fuming, her nostrils flared slightly and her face strained as she held her arms tensely by her side while she thought how to get to the bottom of this. She was not going to let this go unpunished.

Her imperious voice had echoed loudly in the room making those who tended to be anxious in her presence much more nervous. It put everyone on alert even her entourage that stood behind her and gave her more space.

She paused several more moments as her eyes darted around before she proceeded. Standing at attention on both, sides of the red carpet walkway were servants, the frogmen. They were notorious for stealing and as usual the prime suspects.

They were untrustworthy as far as the Red Queen knew but they were her servants. She strode in over the black and white marble floor where her footsteps were the only sounds, which currently brought terror to the green amphibians. Even the other servants and courtiers gave her wide berth as they watch her ominous approach.

"_Did you steal them?" she asked firmly to the first frogmen, as she abruptly stopped._

Standing at attention like a soldier, his bulging eyes dared not wander and stared right in front of him. All he could see was her maroon skirt covered with golden hearts.

"_No your majesty," he gulped fretfully._

"_Did you?" she asked to the next frogman._

"_No your majesty," said the second frogman, on edge._

"_Did you steal them?" asked the Red Queen pointing her scepter in front of the third frogman's face._

"_No your majesty," squeaked the third._

Saying nothing, she went to the next frogman and stared at him. His bulging eyes blinked nervously and gulped. He stood ready for her questioning but she never spoke.

The Red Queen had enough of thievery. One thing she could not and would not stand for was pilfering, especially her favorite pastry, Cranberry Tarts. It was an insult and she took it as a personal affront. It wasn't fair that this injustice would be borne by her. She never asked for this.

As a ruler, she had provided these servants a means to subsist. And this is how she was rewarded, by having thievery heaped upon her. What would they be if she had not employed them? No doubt, still living perilously short lives in the swamp. Such ingrates was all the Red Queen could think of right now. She wanted to have them all executed.

The Red Queen could be asking the frogmen all day long and suddenly she was no longer in the mood. This was not her job to question in the first place. Her job was to govern. Was she not the Red Queen of Hearts? She had no time for such chicanery when she preferred to be amused. Then she had an idea and hastily turned around, and started to leave. The guilty part would surely be punished she vowed.

When the fourth frogman saw her walk away, he sighed. But he quickly misjudged the situation and he involuntarily let out a small burp followed by a gulp. Normally those sounds would barely be perceptible. Because everyone was quietly at attention, any sounds however small would resonate about the room. Moreover, the highly polished marble floor made his innocuous sounds reverberate even longer. This gave pause to the Red Queen but she did not rush to turn back, instead she slowed her pace.

The frogman already nervous thought she did not catch his noises and gave out another unintentional burp but out of sheer nervousness.

This time the Red Queen stopped and doubled back until her eyes fell upon the frogman in question. Towering over him, she silently studied him. His eyes were rapidly blinking and he could not avoid her stare.

Bending down, she placed her hands on her knees to have a better look. His eyes could not hide from hers. There was no escaping her all encompassing gaze. The longer she remained quiet the more he gulped while his eyes darted uncontrollably. The silence was so deafening that it proved to be too much for him to bear, and he continued to gulp nervously. The Red Queen gave out a knowingly smile.

"_Did you steal my tarts?" she asked almost in a whisper with a motherly tone._

While initially her anger was quick to discharge violently, it had a tendency to flare up sometimes just as explosively if not more deadly a second time around. This time though, she felt a cold fury build in her. It took considerable patience but it was paying off as she watched the frogman turn a paler shade of green.

The frogman responded with a combination a gulp and burp. His mouth quivered and then a small amount of maroon liquid trickled from one corner of his mouth. Desperate, he almost wanted to stick out his long tongue to wipe his mouth but fought that impulse. The problem was he had a few more morsels of the Cranberry Tarts in his mouth. He weighed his options and finally gulped it down in the presence of the Red Queen.

"_No your Majesty," he finally said._

Too late, the Red Queen took her index finger and sampled the incriminating maroon liquid. Not bad, she mused as she savored the taste. Cranberry juice with frog. She had never considered that combination before and decided she would have to consult with the chef.

"_It's cranberry juice," she announced in a matter fact tone and stood up._

Seeing and hearing all she needed, she turned her attention to the lead red-card soldier.

In sheer desperation, the frogman broke rank and pleaded. _"I was so hungry," he confessed. "I didn't mean to . . ."  
_

The Red Queen could not be bothered and addressed the soldier. _"Off with his head!" she shouted._

"_My family . . ." he implored, as he struggled futilely against the red card soldiers. "Oh please . . . please. I have little ones to look after."_

Walking away, she announced to the fishman who trailed behind her.

"_Go to his house and collect the little ones . . . I like tadpoles on toast almost as much as I like caviar," she chuckled. _

"_Yes your majesty," he said._

"Along with some cranberry jam," she added almost laughing.

"_Yes your majesty," he said and bowed away as the Red Queen was making her way up the steps. _

He came back a moment not too late as she just sat down on her throne when she issued her command.

"_Drink!" the Red Queen commanded._

On cue the fishman, proffered the cranberry juice with a straw and held it as she bent down to the straw. Whetting her thirst, she took a few sips and he took the glass away as soon as she lifted her head. He was well aware of her routine and quickly left.

Her mind went to the next order of business. It had been a taxing day already and she wanted to alleviate her stress. She wanted something extra special to make up for the demanding day. Something to pamper herself she considered. Perhaps a foot massage or better yet a sumptuous bath followed by a foot massage. She deserved that small comfort after being bothered. However, her thoughts were intruded when she heard a rustling sound to her right.

Coming from the side of her throne, behind a set of curtains was a man with a red heart-shaped, eye patch who slinked next to the Red Queen.

"_Majesty," said the male voice, mildly seductive._

Turning her head in that direction, the Red Queen instantly smiled in recognition and lovingly extended her arm.

"_Illosovic Stayne, you *knave*," she said in a low sensual voice. "Where have you been lurking?"_

Stayne drove her crazy at times and right now, it was working as he planted a soft kiss on her hand. The Red Queen loved that mouth of his on her body as she let him kiss her fingers. Ever since her ex-husband was out of the picture, she did not hide her affections for the Knave of Hearts.

Iracebeth had known Stayne before when she and her younger sister, Mirana were still princesses. However, when Iracebeth married, she could not be seen with him. Stayne understood and did not take it personally. Instead, he set his sights on Mirana. However, that proved to be a short-lived endeavor and he came back to Salazam Grums to serve the Red Queen.

The Red Queen recalled how she used to blush horribly at the things he said he wanted to do to her when she was a princess. Even in her youth, she was not the type to blush easily but he certainly had a way with words.

However, the Red Queen did not blush anymore as he continued to kiss her fingers one by one and slipped a small amount of his tongue for extra measure. Producing the effect that he desired, he elicited a seductive smile from her. Drawing his attention further, she pressed her lips together almost blowing a kiss to him.

She looked forward to experience what he had to offer but she in turn liked to surprise him just as well, and winked at him. Normally, he would continue his passionate advance until it escalated and they had to go elsewhere. This time though, he stopped short and Iracebeth looked askance at him wondering what was the matter with him. They were completely alone.

"_Majesty, I have found the Oraculum," Stayne announced slowly._

Somewhat disappointed at the interruption, she could not quite believe that this careworn scroll was more important than what they were attempting to do. However, she humored Stayne.

"_That looks so ordinary, as I recall," said Iracebeth indifferently almost sounding bored._

"_If you look here on Frabjous day," said Stayne, as he pointed to the Oraculum._

Peering closely, she was stunned. _"I'd know that tangle mess of hair anywhere . . . Is that Alice?" she asked rhetorically._

"_I believe it is," he said carefully._

"_What is she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?" asked the Red Queen, as she studied the scroll even closer._

She wasn't sure if her mind was playing a trick but it appeared that Alice was fighting her prized pet with a sword. Incensed, she thought she had seen the last of that irritating child.

"_Yes . . . She appears to be slaying it," said Stayne in a matter of fact tone and stood at arms length._

He knew her well enough to surmise Iracebeth's mood swing to see that a new storm was about to erupt and stood by the edge of her throne.

"_She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky!" shouted Iracebeth in shock and groaned inwardly._

Not her favorite, beloved pet. Her darling pet. Her Jabberwocky. How could anybody want to hurt her much-loved pet?

"_Not yet, but it will happen if we don't stop her," said Stayne, as he tried to pacify the Red Queen._

Concern was evident on her face and he knew it as he treaded cautiously around her. Sometimes when she became highly agitated, she would issue absurd commands and he dreaded those moments. As much as he loved this tempestuous woman, sometimes she tried his patience and he put up a valiant effort with her petulant outbursts. However, the truth of the matter, he knew why he put up with her and grinned inwardly. She was certainly a far cry from the loopy, ice princess he failed to charm. Several words came to mind to describe Iracebeth: hot-blooded, fireball, passionate lover.

"_Find Alice, Stayne," said Iracebeth with distress. "Find her!" she shouted almost in a panic as she jumped out her chair._

How could this have happened she wondered? The Red Queen had never paid much attention to that outlandish calendrical compendium. It was rather pedestrian to her liking. After Stayne left, she studied Frabjous day again. All she could think of was her Jabberwocky.

Iracebeth kept telling herself she did not need to worry Stayne would find her. Alice may be in Underland but she was out of her element. Then she had this sense of premonition brush beside her. Shivering, she felt cold seep inside her now. Iracebeth moved her hands and arms to shake off the malaise but ended warming herself in the process. However, the sense of foreboding lingered.

In apprehension, she thought of her crown and sat back down. Immediately, she took it off her head as if she was fiercely protecting from an unseen thief that was about to snatch it from her. As she cradled the crown in her lap, she began to realize the ramifications if something did happen to her pet. Her baby. Her Jabber-baby-wocky.

If Alice, heavens above, did succeed in slaying the Jabberwocky this would lead to an uprising. The unrest that was already simmering would no doubt culminate in a revolution. Her Jabberwocky was what really kept the masses in line along with her other prized pets as well as her random beheadings. While her pets were grotesque to some, she loved and treated them generously.

What's more, they were her instruments to implement fear in the populace. Or else she would not have these pets. They had to have fangs, teeth, claws, or sharp beaks. No cute and fluffy pets for the Red Queen. She wanted pets that could tear flesh asunder. In her mind, it made for a dramatic point.

The more thoughts swirled in her head the more Iracebeth understood that Stayne had to find her. Bless him; he was the first to point this out to her. Next time she'd see him she would reward Stayne with her lips, he deserved that much from her if not more. Until that happened she would be worrying as she waited for him.

Then her thoughts drifted to Mirana. Her sister, her ugly little sister could challenge her. No in fact, she would challenge her. The ridges of her forehead crinkled at the thought of Mirana having the crown. Why did Mirana believe she deserved the crown? It was the Red Queen's birthright she was the oldest. Iracebeth had been told since birth that this was hers and hers alone. However, somewhere along the way that changed as she possessively held on to the crown.


	2. The More The Merrier

A/N: _Italicized_ dialogue is from the movie where non-italicized is an additional dialogue.

* * *

The Red Queen could not be happier this afternoon as she strolled in the garden with her court in tow. Earlier that day she had been given the news that her latest acquisitions were ready to be used. Excited like a child expecting new toys for her birthday, she rushed through the day in anticipation. With her extreme good mood, her courtiers felt more at ease as well.

Her Knave of Heart's latest raid had provided her with new subjects and *toys*. Stayne always seem to spoil her with new things and she could not help but be pleased. Donning her heart-shaped, rose tinted sunglasses, she went towards the sunny part of her garden with eagerness. Iracebeth wondered if the day could get any better as she looked at her small corner of the world.

On the way to the lawn, she saw her beloved red roses as she passed them. An entire wall of the garden was lined up with rose bushes. She promised she would tend to them later as she walked briskly.

Attending her beloved roses had always been one of her simple pleasures. While the gardeners did most of the grunt work, she would lovingly tend to her red roses by doing minor garden work. It made her forget for a brief moment that she was a queen as she became engrossed in this endeavor. Another reason she liked this was she didn't have her entourage hovering around her; the tight space did not allow for all off them to be present. Very simply and perhaps most importantly, she happened to like these roses; they never failed to please her.

When she reached the lawn section, she snapped her fingers to the Dodo bird and he immediately took out a crochet mallet, which was a pink flamingo. Near her feet was a ball, which was a hedgehog with its limbs tied together. Grasping the crochet mallet near its feet, she considered her aim for few moments and then she swung. Her aim was true as she watched the ball fly off to the other side of the garden. Smiling with satisfaction, she turned her head slightly to her side.

A moment later, the Red Queen heard applauds and praises from her courtiers, and she responded with a mirthful laugh.

When she could not see her ball, she impatiently looked around for her Page.

"Page!" she said loudly.

The White Rabbit, dressed in a white waistcoat adorned with red hearts, a recent acquisition, dutifully approached her.

"Yes, Majesty," he said and promptly ran off in search of the ball.

Then she thought about her other toys and subjects. She wondered how Stayne was doing with the two prisoners he had captured? She trusted his methods and would find out soon enough. Unconcerned, she turned her attention to the game of croquet. She wondered what her Page was up to; he appeared to be taking too long to find the ball.

"_Where is my ball Page!" she shouted._

Anxious to resume her game and irritated, she started to walk in the direction of the ball, even though she felt it was not proper for a monarch. She stopped abruptly when she saw giant stranger. In front of the Red Queen stood a huge woman behind her hedges and rose bushes. The woman was evidently uncomfortable as everyone stared at her and she reacted by smiling shyly. Never mind how she got there or how she eluded her guards but what in the world was this gigantic creature doing without any clothes in her garden wondered Iracabeth?

Then the Red Queen had a disheartening thought. She wondered if this giant woman had been canoodling in her garden with one of her courtiers. There was a time and place for that but it should be behind closed doors. Now her beautiful garden was being subjected to this. Or even worse, she wondered if rose bushes had been damaged or trampled in any way.

She had strict policy of what kind of behavior was allowed in her beloved garden. While she understood needs and desires, the Red Queen prided herself in having a civilized court.

Indisposed, Alice could not move and dared not to move. She hoped there was enough foliage from these shrubberies to provide cover. From her perspective, she did not realize how much she loomed over the Red Queen and her courtiers, and remained silent. Unsure how the Red Queen would perceive her, Alice promptly adopted a meek demeanor.

"_And what is this?" demanded the Red Queen finally, as she looked down at her Page._

"_It's a who Majesty . . . .This is . . . um . . ." struggled the White Rabbit, as he tried to find a name to describe Alice without disclosing her identity._

Ever since his capture, he had been a nervous wreck and his whiskers twitched erratically. Jumpy by nature, McTwisp refrained from fidgeting or worse biting down his nails especially in the presence of the Red Queen.

"_Um?" asked the Red Queen completely puzzled, as she looked back at the giant woman._

"_From Umbridge," added Alice with a smile._

The Red Queen thought it was an odd name and speculated whether Um was a savage. Were her people naked heathens?

"_What happened to your clothes?" she asked candidly._

Smiling humbling, Alice quickly recalled at the tea party how Hatter and Chesshur mentioned the Red Queen. With her gift of gab, she rapidly came up with a story as she considered her own size and the Red Queen.

"_I out grew them," Alice began in a friendly tone. "I've been growing an awful lot lately. I tower over everyone in Umbridge. . . They laugh at me. . . So I've come to you hoping you might understand what its like," she said with a sweet smile and a gleam in her soft brown eyes._

Flattered, the Red Queen was genuinely moved. No one had ever said that to her let alone come to her court seeking her out. Clearly, this soft-spoken woman was not a savage reasoned the Red Queen. Um was misunderstood and had the misfortune of not having clothing. Why should she be made fun of just because she was growing so large? Iracebeth could sympathize with this poor girl. She could also relate in another way; Um was merely a big girl who had been picked on. People could be so mean at times.

"_My dear girl anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court," announced the Red Queen. _

Moreover, to her great relief, the Red Queen was glad that Um wasn't a savage. If Um was she would have been put in a cage where her other pets were. She certainly did not want her immaculate garden to become a den of iniquity.

Alice sighed inwardly in relief. She was not sure if this would work but the Red Queen bought her story. For the time being, she was Um of Umbridge and continued to smile sweetly.

_Looking to her courtiers, the Red Queen added, "Someone find her some clothes . . . Use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl."_

Adjusting her rose-tinted sunglasses, the Red Queen could not believe her good fortunes lately. First from the recent raid, she had acquired numerous new subjects. And so far, they had all proved useful. Furthermore, a few days ago, her pet bird, Jub Jub, flew out to exercise and came back with two surprises. A set of rotund twins. The bird of prey wanted to eat them but Iracebeth was instantly taken by their strange banter amusing her to no end. She decided to let them live. Then at her garden, this enormous girl appeared from nowhere wanting to be part of her court. She felt like a popular monarch again as she resumed at playing at Castle Croquet.

No sooner did the Red Queen issue her last command, attendants were sent scurrying back into the castle. A few moments later, they came out with what appeared a bolt of richly decorated fabric accompanied with dressmakers and a cobbler. In fact, it was opulent curtains adorned with hearts. Near the hedges, they furiously worked at assembling a makeshift gown for Um.

Even a cobbler was quickly making sandals for Um. While Iracebeth was absorbed at her game of croquet, Alice was amazed at the frenzied activity around her. They worked just as fast as the Hatter did when he made her a light blue dress. When her dress was completed, the head dressmaker inspected it and gave to Um to put on.

Astonished, Alice was amazed at the results and was in a way very pleased. One to be finally clothed and two she was wearing such bold colors with a smattering of small hearts. Brought up to wear modest gowns and to act demurely, this latest garb brought out the daring side of her. If she had shown up like this in her world, she would surely garner many negative comments. Alice did not care at this moment; she had to find Hatter and the Dormouse, and started to step out. However, the dressmaker held her back until the Red Queen summoned her. Instead, the Page was dispatched.

"Um," called out the Red Queen.

Alice stepped out from behind hedges and the Red Queen nodded in approval beckoning her to come forth.

"You look splendid," she announced. Behind Alice, she could hear a few of the courtiers murmuring in agreement.

Iracebeth could not believe that these old curtains could come to such good use. They were going to be replaced anyways so she did not care. It pleased the queen when her subjects and visitors wore red or hearts. Um looked adorable with those small hearts, her dressmaker had really come through given the type material to work with.

"Well done," she added, as she complimented the head dressmaker. She could always count on her head dressmaker to work miracles.

"Majesty," bowed the head dressmaker and then quickly left.

"Um, at my court you are welcome, so long as you remain clothed," explained the Red Queen and looked intently at Um. Standing next to queen, the White Rabbit nervously cleared his throat when Alice did not react.

Alice guessed that the Red Queen wanted an answer and then noticed the courtiers' uneasy stares as well as McTwisp's incessant twitching.

"Yes, Majesty," she said humbly and quickly.

"Do you play Croquet?" asked the Red Queen, as she held up the pink flamingo in her hand.

Awkwardly, she looked at the bird and could not imagine playing croquet with it, and had no desire to do so.

"Well it's . . ." stumbled Alice with uneasiness. "How shall I put it . . . Umm . . .It's . . ."

"Don't be all day about this, speak," said Red Queen, restless and growing tired of waiting.

"It's forbidden," lied Alice, hastily hoping that would put an end to the topic.

With questioning eyes, Iracebeth looked inquiringly at Um. "Very curious but why is it forbidden?"

She could not imagine her innocuous game of Castle Croquet being banned.

"A proclamation was made long before I was born," continued Alice, as she explained further with a more convincing tone. "With the game abolished the art of playing was lost. So you see even if I attempted to play I would not be very good since I don't know the rules."

Somewhat dismayed, Iracebeth shook her head disappointment and pitied Um. Not only were the Umbridgains were uncivil to Um but to the Red Queen it appeared that Umbridge was an uncivilized country. How can you not play croquet? It is a civilized sport. Conceivably, they were heathens but the clothed variety she reasoned further.

"My dear, you will find at my court we are more open. I encourage large and unusual things to stay here," announced the Red Queen, as she gave the flamingo to her Page. "So come along."

Beside the Red Queen, Alice could only smile and politely listened as they walked inside the castle. In this case being large had its advantages. Whereas being small in another circumstance such as to be able to hide in a teakettle had its advantages as well.

Alice was hopeful she could glean some information to the whereabouts of Hatter from the Red Queen as they continued to walk in the corridors. Or better yet, she hoped she could find some reason to excuse herself. She started to think of something else to say to coax the Red Queen of letting her go. Unfortunately, Iracebeth did not give her a chance as she was ushered towards her throne room.

Alice had never seen an ornate throne room but then again she had never been in a throne room. Visibly, the chamber from the flooring, walls, steps, and ceiling had hearts and heart-shape motifs. Symbols were employed both subtlety and overtly. Moreover, the rich and vibrant hues of reds stood out almost shimmering in contrast with the somber shades of grays and blacks along with hints of gold creating a stunning effect that was not lost to Alice. However, she tried not to be too swept up at the moment as she followed behind the Red Queen. Still, she liked red and in particular red roses.

"_I need a pig here!" demanded the Red Queen, as she sat regally on her throne._

Alice did a double take when saw a large pink pig trotting in and then sliding on his back stopping precisely beneath the Red Queen's uplifted feet.

"_I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet," confided the Red Queen, as she rested her feet on the belly._

She wiggled her feet for a moment until she found a comfortable position and began to luxuriate at the warm sensation emanating from the pig. After a foot massage, this was the next best thing for her sore feet. And after a long day such as this Iracebeth felt she deserved this luxury even though she did this routine nearly every day. Not only was she in a jovial mood, she felt generous.

"_Would you like one, Um?"_

_Alice came back immediately. "No thank you," she said politely_.

"They do wonders as an informal foot massage."

"Perhaps some other time," added Um, cordially.

Awkwardly she stood next to the queen very self-conscious wondering what was expected from her. Her giant stature compounded that feeling. Fighting that sensation, her mind began to think of something but the Red Queen's voice startled her.

"_Sit."_

Alice glanced behind her seeing a crimson cushion and then back at the Red Queen. From her vantage point, the cushion looked puny. Alice bit back her lip thinking she was going to crush the furniture being held by two small monkeys.

The monarch hated repeating herself but she had to make it clear even if Um was a visitor.

"_Sit!" she shouted._

Alice immediately complied and prayed she would not smother the furniture to death. Creaking and groaning her seat held up, but barely. The Red Queen either did not notice or did not care as she sat contently while Um sat precariously on her tiny cushion.

Alice was about to say something when the Red Queen spoke out again.

"_Go away," she said and flicked her scepter to her court for emphasis._

Her courtiers did not need to be told twice as they happily obliged the Red Queen. They could sense she was in a testy mood and promptly left. Deep in her thoughts, the Red Queen considering what she wanted to do next. Now that they were alone, Alice thought she could freely talk.

However, the unpredictable Red Queen blurted out. _"Where are my fat boys!"_

"_You must meet them, Um," chuckled the Red Queen._ She was in a mood to be amused and to show off her latest toys. _"They say the most amusing things."_

Very curious, Alice could only speculate what she meant.

Impatient, the Red Queen's voice echoed down the hallway. _"Fat Boys!"_

Within a few moments later, a set of identical twins waddled in murmuring as they approached the Red Queen. Each sported a heart-shape lipstick mark on their foreheads.

"_Ah, there they are. Aren't they adorable?" _

Saying nothing, Alice stiffened when she recognized them, the Tweedles, and considered her options as they came closer. Looking around surreptitiously, she could easily dash off. None of the red-card soldiers were present as she sat straighter ready to flee.

"_They have the oddest way of speaking," the Red Queen continued in a very good mood._

They stopped when they thought they recognized the stranger sitting next to the Red Queen. Without making too much movement, Alice slightly nodded no to the Tweedles. Her eyes pleaded silence.

"_Speak boys," commanded the Red Queen. "Amuse us."_

One of the Tweedles eyes flickered in understanding but the other began to speak but he was elbowed and then kicked. Then they started to hit and kick at each other almost getting into a tussle. Not amused, the Red Queen was losing patience at this display.

"_SPEAK!"_

To the amusement of the Red Queen, they started to speak but with such incomprehensible double-talk that she cackled in delight at this nonsensical chatter.

"_I love my fat boys. . . Now get out," she commanded. _

While they were entertaining, she could only tolerate so much of their gibberish in small doses if not she tired of them and became irritable.

Mumbling, the two boys turned away and jostled against each other on their way out.

"But it isn't so, nohow," murmured Tweedledum to Tweedledee.

"Contrariwise," whispered Tweedledee back to Tweedledum, as they disappeared around the bend of the hallway.

Then a familiar rustling to her right side caught the Red Queen's attention. Gasping in pleasure, she smiled affectionately at her Knave of Hearts who instantly appeared by her side. Extending her arm to him, she received a much-deserved warm kiss she longed for. She responded with a half smile and half kiss.

Then something caught his attention and he shifted his eyes. When his eyes fell upon the large beauty, he almost fell into Iracebeth's lap. Instead, he bumped into the edge of the throne. He thought he had gone blind with the remaining eye he had. Sitting still, the giant woman looked bored.

"_And who is this lovely creature?" he asked very interested._

"_Um, my new favorite," declared Red Queen._

"_Does she have a name?" asked the Knave of Hearts._

"_Um," said the Red Queen._

"_I believe your name has slipped the Queen's mind," he said with amusement, as he looked at Um. _

"_The name is Um, IDIOT!" repeated the Red Queen, rather exasperated at this point._

Did people not hear her the first time? Irritated, she did not like to say things twice.

"_From Umbridge," Alice added and turned away._

Um of Umbridge. He rolled that name in his mouth. Stayne had never seen such exquisite beauty in large form. Hands down she was much more pleasing than the Red Queen. While he had no complaints with Iracebeth this vision had newness about her. Her largeness enticed him almost as much as catnip drives felines slightly mad.

Right away though, he noticed her eyes. He could have sworn she had looked at him but for a fleeting moment. He saw something. Was it defiance? Interest? He wasn't sure. However, what he caught a glimpse from her was fire. All women had fire within. This one though, through inexperience or indifference chose not to hide it.

Alice was disgusted with him. He reminded her of her brother-in-law and she clearly saw the Red Queen was infatuated with him. However, the Red Queen was oblivious to his leering ways but Alice was not about to be involved. She was here to find Hatter and Mallymkun, and leave.

"_Any luck with the prisoner," asked the Red Queen to her Knave interrupting his reverie._

"_He's stubborn," replied Stayne with an official voice._

Looking up at her paramour, Iracebeth grinned.

"_Oh you're too *soft*," she teased. _

She knew what the Knave of Hearts was capable of and could not help but rib him. As much as she cared for Stayne, the prisoner had to be questioned. Not her favorite role but it looked like she was going have to take off her gloves to get answers.

"_Bring him!" commanded the Red Queen._

The Red Queen sat straighter composing herself and assumed a hard stance. After she slightly lifted her feet, her footrest, her pig emitted a few squeaks and grunts, and immediately scampered away.

After the double doors were thrown open, a prisoner in shackles followed by red-card soldiers, and then her court emerged. Her courtiers quickly fanned out to the both sides of throne room. The prisoner with bright orange unkempt hair, plodded towards the Red Queen while the red-card soldiers prodded him with their heart-shaped spears. Forlorn, he dropped to his knees at the foot of the steps with his head slightly drooping as he looked up at the Red Queen.

"_We know that Alice has returned to Underland. Do you know where she is?" began the Red Queen firmly._

He looked at her slightly manically with crazed lime-green eyes. "_I've been considering things that start with the letter 'M'. Moron . . ." he said with taunting eyes._

Studying him, the Red Queen narrowed her eyes.

"_Murder . . ."_

Then her mouth tensed in displeasure.

"_Mutiny . . ."_

Further annoyed, she eyed him sharply.

"_Malice," he enunciated slowly._

Gripping her scepter tightly, the Red Queen had enough of this mockery from this carrot-top imp.

"_We're looking for an 'A' word now. Where is Alice!" she demanded._

He lifted his head up again and glanced slightly at the Red Queen's guest before he looked back at her. Alice hitched a silent breath hoping that Hatter would not say anything to provoke further the volatile Red Queen.

"_I'm just a wee boy, I wouldn't know," said Hatter, as he feigned ignorance._

"_What if I cut off your head would you know then?" she said sharply._

Unexpectedly, he burst out laughing insanely at such a ludicrous idea and almost lost his balance on the steps.

Squirming slightly in her chair, his hysterically laugher unnerved the Red Queen. _"Stop that!" _

He ended up giggling and stopped when Iracebeth glared at him. Then he curiously looked at her and cautiously peered up at her. He had always heard that the Red Queen of Crims had a big head. But he took that to mean a figure of speech especially when grey-blue stripped Cheshire cat spoke of her. Chesshur wasn't joking and was spot on. However, he was inquisitive and the hatter side of his mind started to have visions of what he could do for the Red Queen.

"_What a regrettably large head you have . . . I should very much like to hat it," said Hatter in a sweet diplomatic voice._

_Shocked at the suggestion but intrigued, the Red Queen eyes widen. "Hat it!"_

"I'm a Hatter by trade," he stated proudly and suddenly lifted his hands, as a gesture of good will.

Startled, Stayne as well as the red-card soldiers reacted nervously with their weapons drawn closer to the Hatter.

"_I use to hat the White Queen," he slowly added and cautiously stood up. "Wasn't very much to work with. Poor dear, her head is so small."_

"_Tiny . . . A pimple of a head," said the Red Queen, smugly and jutted her chin slightly out_.

"Alas poor darling didn't leave much room for the imagination."

For once, someone agreed with her. Her ugly little sister had nothing on her when it came to head size. Proud of her big head, she smiled.

"_Oh but this . . .What I could do for this monument," he said with exuberance, as he approached closer. _"This wondrous pearl . . ."

One thing, the Red Queen loved to hear, is what her subjects could do for her without her asking or commanding them.

"_This orb . . ." he exalted, as his fingers drifted up_. _"This magnificent . . . heroic . . . globe," he proclaimed with his fingers outstretched letting his words sink in. _"Oh what I could do for you."

Enraptured, the Red Queen was speechless for several moments as she listened to this endearing man. She loved praises and especially towards her head. No one had dared to extol her head in such an eloquent manner. And when she thought about it Stayne had never really brought it up either. Clearly, this mad man had pressed the right buttons as Iracebeth was enthralled by his words. However, she was well aware of the wiles of men and women, and erred to the side of caution.

"_What could you do?" she asked warily but at the same time, her interest piqued._

Looking innocently at the Red Queen with his lime-yellow eyes, he held out his chained hands as a hint and pulled them taut for emphasis.

Iracebeth understood but her Knave of Hearts did not and refused. _"Unbind him, Stayne," she commanded._

She looked at Stayne with impatience and saw jealously written on his face. This was silly of him, her heart belong to him.

"_How can he work if his hands are bound?" she said loudly._

Furiously, he took his sword and in one stroke, he broke the chains. Suspicious, he kept an eye on him as Hatter came closer to the queen. While he was interested in Um, he could not stand another man, especially this lunatic, encroaching on his Queen of Hearts.

"_Well then . . . Shall it be a bonnet or a boater?" he began in a low, smooth voice with his hands floating up. "Or something from the boudoir . . ." he said suggestively with a silky voice as he circled closer._

Hinged on his words, the Red Queen tingled at the tone of his voice as he came closer. What an incredible zany man he was and she smiled.

"_Cloche? Dunce hat, death cap, coif . . ."_

This peculiar man was succeeding at getting under her skin and in a good way. He was tickling her in places that Stayne had not done yet. Shivering slightly, Iracebeth could barely feel the Hatter's warm breath on her face and gripped her scepter for self-control.

"_Snood, barboosh, purgree?"_

She let him flirt with her as he ever so slowly circled around. After Stayne, this exotic looking man had the boldness to approach her in what she deemed her personal space but she did not seem to mind.

"Beret, bloomer, derby, wimple . . ."

However, the Hatter became carried away. He spoke faster and faster with a higher pitched voice until his tongue tripped him, thereby slightly irking the Red Queen again.

"_Yarmulke, corkle-hat, porkpipe, tam-o-shanter, billy cork, bicorn, tri-corn, bandeau, bongrace, fan-tail, night-cap, garibaldi, Fez!"_

He stopped with a gasping squeak when he was reminded by Um to stop.

"Oh," he giggled nervously, as his crazed eyes sparkled. Good naturedly, the Red Queen said nothing excusing this eccentric man and glanced at her court.

"_Leave us," she commanded._

Despite his madness, the Red Queen was quite taken and involuntarily pressed her lips together giving her bow shaped lipstick lips a more pronounced heart shape.

The Hatter could not help but smile back at her and his infectious smile, made Iracebeth smile back as well. He had never seen such lovely lips as hers before. Not only did he want to hat her, he wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Hatter also marveled what it would be like if the Red Queen showered him with those heart-shape kisses. Those enticing lips were making him lose whatever mind he had left.

Iracebeth on the other hand had never seen such dazzling and fluttering eyes. They beckoned her, almost drawing her into his world. It was rather intoxicating. Pulling slightly away from his intense eyes, she began to take in his other features: his colorful cheeks and shy lips. Smiling deeply at him, she considered that he might be useful after all and decided to take him up on his offer. For several moments, they were lost in each other's gaze.

Stayne knew this would happen. Now a free woman, his Red Queen of Hearts seemed to fall for nearly everyone and now to his dismay this mad man. She drove him insane at times but Stayne did not care some else preoccupied now him as he focused on Um. When he attempted to get her attention, she slightly smirked at him and turned away. At least she did look at him, that was a start and he smiled inwardly.

Alice wanted nothing better to leave with Hatter but she had to bide her time. It almost killed her to see Hatter like this but at least he was alive. She was so close to him yet so far.

The Red Queen wasn't sure what broke into her reverie but she heard a nervous squeak. It sounded like her furniture nearby had emitted jarring screech.

"Oh," giggled Hatter jittery catching himself and looked towards Alice

The Red Queen looked at the direction as well and considered Um. She had been a gracious and patient visitor; however, her throne room suddenly seemed crowded. As much as Iracebeth thought that Um was attractive, she wanted to be attended by these two men. She had much to discuss with Hatter and she wanted Stayne by her side.

"Page!" shouted the Red Queen.

Not a moment too late, the White Rabbit scurried up on one of the side hallways towards the Red Queen.

"Majesty," he said nervously. His red eyes blinked incessantly when he saw Alice and Hatter. After a moment, he realized his fear was unnecessary and he courteously looked at the Red Queen.

"See that my hatter has a chamber to work in," said the Red Queen. McTwisp was about to ask whether he should come back but learned the Red Queen expected her Pages to think on their own. "And make sure he has all the supplies he needs."

"Yes," he said and bowed.

"Um, you can leave," said the Red Queen gently. "Explore the castle if you wish. Amuse yourself."

Hesitating, Um smile dissolved to regret and was about to say something.

Mistaking Um's reluctance for disappointment, Iracebeth added, "I will give you a tour of the castle next time."

Smiling weakly, Um said nothing.

"You may go," repeated the Red Queen but with irritation. She wondered if Um had a hearing problem. "

Unenthusiastically, Alice stood up stiffly. "Yes, Majesty."

Sitting awkwardly on that tiny cushion had made her limbs ached. Moreover, she fought her impulse to take Hatter away and escape, instead she looked at him without being too obvious and then bowed at the queen. Then it occurred to her that she could follow McTwisp, the queen's page and meet up with Hatter. All she had to do now was keep up with the white rabbit as she walked down the steps.

"Your Majesty," said Stayne hurriedly. "Perhaps, I should escort Um," he suggested, as he watched Um walk away.

Wincing inwardly, Alice hoped that was not case. Very anxious to leave the throne room at this instance, she kept on walking. Not sure, of the protocol, she slowed her pace but she did not dare to stop or to look back.

"No, Stayne stay for a moment," stated Iracebeth.

Looking to the Mad Hatter, she began, "This is what I want from you."

Sullen, Stayne stayed and listened to the Red Queen go into great length about what she wanted as the Hatter chatted with her. Every once in awhile Hatter would burst out in laughter causing Iracebeth to laugh. Impassive and annoyed, Stayne endured this eccentric man and wondered what kind of hats he could really make for his queen.

"I can do all of that and more. You won't go wrong using me. I'm the best," concluded Hatter with a glee. "And I promise you won't be disappointed."

"My dear, Hatter I can't tell you how times men and women have promised me that," said Iracebeth with a wry smile. "But only to fail me."

"Oh," he stammered uneasily at first and then a moment later his dazzling eyes widened, and he gave out an impish smile. "Oh," he repeated but in a lower voice.

Matching his ever-changing moods, the color spectrum of his lips, eyelids, and cheeks turned from deep cherry to bright fuchsia hues.

However, the Red Queen smiled sweetly again and excused him. "I expect wonders from you," she said pleasantly.

"Yes, Majesty," he said slowly and bowed slightly started to walk down the steps.

After

"See that he gets there, Stayne," continued Red Queen, as she extended her hand for Stayne to kiss.

Taking her hand, he obliged her and softly kissed her fingers that had a heart shape ring. In a sour mood, Stayne sulkily put on his gloves.

"I don't want this mad man wandering loose he's still our prisoner," she added firmly.

Somewhat frustrated, Stayne would have preferred to leave earlier and instead he was going to play babysitter for this annoying lunatic. However, the Red Queen's eyes hardened briefly and the tone of her voice told him to remain silent, and not to push her.

"Come see me later," concluded Iracebeth gently and smiled warmly at him.

"Majesty," he said flatly and bowed.

Later that afternoon in her garden, the Red Queen had found time to escape to her red roses. As expected they were waiting for her and she snipped a few of them making a bouquet. She would surprise her paramour later with these flowers. Thinking of him suddenly put her in an even better mood and she sniffed her roses again taking in the sweet scent.

Overall, it had been a great day as she carried her flowers. Pausing briefly, Iracebeth glanced at the sky noticing wispy clouds had rolled in. The low hanging sun was peeking between these gossamer clouds producing varied red, orange, and pink tints, which gave the late afternoon sky a warm glow.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Those puffy white clouds that had gathered early that late afternoon had culminated into dark cumulonimbus clouds during the evening. However, the Red Queen did not pay any attention to the approaching storm. She could not be bothered. More urgent matters were pressing on her and the only storm that worried her was the one called Alice.

"Someone must know something," began the Red Queen, as she unraveled the Oraculum.

Standing back, Stayne listened to his queen as he set aside a red rose. He wasn't happy either; Alice had eluded him. Since Um entered his life, he would have much preferred to stay at Salazas Grums. However, until the elusive Alice was captured, he really could not pursue Um. The Red Queen would look to him to lead more search parties to find Alice.

"She cannot remain hidden without some one giving her aid. If you find her conspirators, you can draw her out," said the Red Queen as she paced in her chambers. "And if you must tear up Underland to find her then do it. I don't care what you have to do, just find her. We cannot let her succeed."

"Majesty, I will do what it takes," he said almost automatically.

After setting aside the care-worn parchment scroll on a coffee table, Iracebeth wondered what compelled Alice to want to come back to Underland in the first place let alone to want to slay her dear Jabberwocky. What was drawing her back? What puzzled her though was what happened after that day. While this mysterious scroll showed events that would happened in the future, it somehow did not show beyond Frabjous day. It was perplexing and disturbing.

Iracebeth had never been an avid believer that fate was determined by outside influence nor was it firmly fixed in writing. She thought that was nonsense. Instead, she believed in making her own future and did not especially buy into the notion that her destiny was dictated by an ancient scroll. However, she did believe in seizing the moment. Still seeing Alice confronting her Jabberwocky did not bode well with her as portrayed on the ancient parchment. Alice looked like an avenging angel attacking her pet. It unnerved her but Iracebeth vowed she would fight this to the end.

"_You must find Alice, Stayne," continued the Red Queen anxiously, as she resumed her nervous pacing in her chambers._

Then the Red Queen had a horrible thought wondering if Alice was at Mamoreal but she dismiss that thought. There wasn't proof that she was; her spies had not given her indication that Alice was with her sister.

So long as her beloved Jabber-baby-wocky was alive, her rule was cemented. She had learned that fear backed up with force was the way to keep her in power. It never occurred to Iracebeth until now that her rule could hinge on her favorite pet. Her one and only ferocious pet. She had never had concerned herself but then again she didn't pay attention to the ancient parchment. Why should she? She had her Knave, her soldiers, and other pets. Once this crisis was over she would entertain other options but for now, she had only one.

"_Without the Jabberwocky, my sister's followers will surely rise against me," she added ominously._

Stayne had learned enough to discern Iracebeth emotions whether they were subtle or overt. His existence depended on it. You didn't become a Knave of Hearts by being a white hat. He knew that Iracebeth was not one to be overly frightened but seeing her anxiously pace about made him inwardly concerned and he began to ponder his options.

Yet this wasn't the first time he had seen her overly fretful. The discovery of her husband's infidelity had emboldened her to take action and he had been on her side almost immediately without hesitation. This time though he was cautious as he took what the Oraculum illustrated seriously.

"_My ugly little sister," she said in disgust and slightly shook her head in dismay. "Why do they adore her but not me?" said Iracebeth somewhat miserable as she walked to her balcony._

"_I cannot fathom it, you are far superior," said Stayne as he stood by. "You always are . . ."_ Stayne bit back when he almost said 'were'.

At her small balcony, Iracebeth took a breath of fresh air waiting for the impending storm.

Lately, so much was on her mind that it weighed heavily on her small shoulders. Looking down at the moat, she imagined her dilemma to be a rock or a parcel that she could simply jettison over the balcony and be free of her troubles. She longed to be free of this crushing burden. If it only could be that easy as she smiled wryly.

"_Mirana can make anyone fall in love with her," began the Red Queen despondently._ _"Men . . . Women . . ."_

Glancing back at her chamber for a moment, she looked at her furnishing hearing a few grunts and squeaks. A pink flamingo, her newest acquisition, stood still next to her other furniture.

"_Even the furniture. . ."_

"And even my parents . . ." she murmured to herself and looked back at the menacing evening sky.

To this day, Iracebeth could not understand what people really saw in Mirana. All her little sister had to do was to flutter her eyelashes and twirl her hands, and whorl about thereby compelling her intended audience to do her bidding. It wasn't fair as Iracebeth looked out into the night sky watching the lighting bolts flash by. She could give out just as much love too. Moreover, it was galling that her parents had fallen for that time after time and had given Mirana the crown.

"_Even the King," Stayne added, as he stood near Iracebeth and peered out of the balcony._

Glancing below at the moat again, she saw heads floating. Always floating but never sinking as they bobbed about. As a very sore topic, she wished that it would submerge deep down in her subconscious or better yet vanish. However, those thoughts and feelings came bubbling up and surfaced back up into her consciousness, which served as a constant reminder.

"_Had to do it, he would have left me," said Iracebeth, gloomily, as she braced herself and held tightly to the balcony ledge._

Unseen from Stayne her face betrayed a mixture of anguish, remorse and sadness. It had pained her deeply that it had come to this.

She had no choice, though. It was a matter of survival; in fact, it was a tactical decision. Not only would her husband would have left her but she also would have been the one eliminated, if not beheaded on some pretext. After all beheading did not arise from her rule nor did she invent it. She'd been aware of this gruesome form of punishment from her parents and her husband. As soon as Iracebeth had concrete evidence, she acted swiftly not only to punish him but more to protect her own her life.

On a different level, she was immensely hurt at his betrayal. Not prone to violence Iracebeth was more of a passionate woman who had the propensity to be emotionally heated and expressed her feelings vocally. However, when someone she sincerely trusted had deceived her heart, she suffered profoundly and she responded with intense ferociousness. It surprised her that she reacted this way but her sense of pride had been wounded. While she wanted to safeguard her own life, she wasn't about to be treated as a castoff nor she was going to let her ugly little sister have her husband.

Seeing Iracebeth's shoulders slightly sag, Stayne knew better than to press her any further. Still he was concerned for her. The Red Queen had hardly spoken about it and thus he never pushed her too much. He knew better. Yet, he couldn't help wonder lately if her more than usual amount of outbursts and unreasonable orders were somewhat connected. Somewhat protective and slightly possessive of her, he came closer to her within an arm length but gave her enough space for privacy. From experience, he also knew better than to invade her space and respected her solitude.

"_Majesty is not better to be feared than to be loved," he asked gravely._

"_Not certain anymore," she said slowly, as she gazed at the thunderstorm. She suddenly wished it would rain. The nighttime air felt so oppressive._

"How would you answer that question?" asked Iracebeth without looking back.

"Majesty, my opinion does not count in this matter. I'm a just a Knave."

Iracebeth wasn't too surprise at the answer and didn't berate him. He wasn't in the position to rule but she did value his inputs and she always liked to hear his thoughts. These moments were most lonely and she was glad that Stayne was near by but at the same time not too close. She did not need another emotional breakdown; she had to remain in control.

"Stayne, you don't have to tip toe around. Your opinion does matter to me," she pressed.

As a man torn several directions, he could barely think straight. Lately, he seemed to react more on emotions and his heart was dictating his actions. It was as if his heart was muddling his brain and was taking over the thinking process. This wasn't like him to behave so rash. He used to have such a cool head with a warm heart; however, that changed the moment when Um came into his life.

His heart now tugged in two directions. While he understood and respected fear, all he could think now was love. He rather Iracebeth think about fear as he thought about love. While he searched his mind for something to say, he chose his words carefully. Love clouded his mind as he stood beside his queen.

"It depends on the situation," he said after several moments.

She agreed. It really depended on what the conditions were. Still she wasn't sure of anything anymore either and this vexed her. Even more frustrating, she would vacillate between fear and love. When it came to being a monarch, she wasn't sure which applied and which for which moment as she ruled. She wondered how parents in particular her father managed. At the time, she never really fully appreciated or took note of his style.

Iracebeth naturally assumed she was going to rule but that changed when the crown bypassed her. With her husband, she'd come to realize he was an unflappable idiot: totally useless when he 'ruled'. He won the respect or more like fear by default; the kingdom was backed by her father's soldiers. Her husband had been a mere figurehead and had no more power than a king chess piece.

She wondered if there was any answer at all.

In fact, the moment she became the sole ruler of Crims it was never the same. She had never considered the responsibilities that she suddenly that fell on her lap. While she delegated those responsibilities, she was still aware. She never wanted to be feared. She much preferred to be loved like her sister. As a monarch, she strived to be a ruler without employing too much fear but now she was having doubts. It was a delicate if not difficult balance to effectively rule. What irked her was how her sister could instill loyalty with her brand of kindness without using fear. As far as she could remember However, she quickly turned around to her Knave.

Looking into his eyes, being queen suddenly seemed less important and everything became very clear. If it came down to choosing between her crown and her Knave of Hearts, Iracebeth knew what she would pick as she approached him.

"_Let her have the rabble. I don't need them," said the Red Queen gently and threw her arms around him._ _"I have you."_

Burying her face in his torso, she savored him while feeling a sense of security. She wanted to forget, especially her burdens. Suddenly, she wanted him and pressed closer to him hoping he would get the hint.

"Yes, I have you and that's all I want right now," she murmured after several moments burying her head in his chest. "We have each other and that's all that matters."

For once Stayne stiffen and inwardly flinched at her touch. Normally he would oblige her and would happily carry her to her bed. However, for the first time he had no love for her. It wasn't that he despised her but rather the love was simple gone and in its place was emptiness. His thoughts were now with the mysterious woman, Um.

On a different note, he had known Iracebeth for so long that it did not feel like love that he once desired. It didn't feel fresh and intimate anymore. To him it felt like friends having sex. Before Um step into the picture he'd put up with the Red Queen and sensed that it was time to part ways. He no longer wanted the Red Queen nor did he want to be her lover. The desire was gone. The selfish side of him was ready for a change. At this point, she was nothing but an anchor that weighed him down.

Somewhat of a military man, he could see the writing on the wall. Her rule was in peril. Not really a pious man, Stayne did take prophecies seriously and he firmly believed in this particular prediction. However, he promised to be loyal to the Red Queen as long as he could until the moment it became disadvantageous for him. As Knave of Hearts, he owed her that much. But as a man he had to look out for himself.

He held his breath as she continued to hug him. Hoping that it did not lead to anything else tonight, he braced himself and began to think of an excuse to extricate himself without upsetting her.

Sensing her lover's reluctance, Iracebeth looked up at him and searched his eyes trying to engage him. Somewhat detached, he appeared preoccupied and exhausted. She guessed he was concerned with her plight and her well-being, and backed away slightly. Or maybe he was still upset when she let the mad man be her hatter. She wanted to hold him but she wanted to be held as well. However, she was not going to beg.

"Ilosovic," began Iracebeth softly. "Don't worry about that mad man, my heart belongs to you. I may have behaved somewhat silly but it's you I want."

Saying nothing, Stayne attentively looked at Iracebeth. He thought it was ironic, almost amusing at the turn of events. If Um had not shown up he would have cared but now he didn't. If fact, he wished Iracebeth would chase after this lunatic. It would make things easier for him; he did not want Iracebeth's heart anymore. He wanted Um. His heart ached for Um but yet he had a twinge of guilt as he stood with Iracebeth. How do you say no to the Red Queen of Hearts without breaking her heart?

"My love go and rest," she said after several moments. "We'll spend quality time together another time."

"Majesty," he bowed and quickly turned on his heel.

Iracebeth stood there watching Stayne leave and had sinking feeling of dread. Usually, when he left she was missing him terribly. For some inexplicable reason she felt she was losing him.


End file.
